


Kilroy

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Kilroy Was Here (Album)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mata au hi made... Himitsu wo shiritai..." Based on the Styx album Kilroy Was Here. Moved from FanFiction, and then from Figment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilroy

The outside world is burning down. It’s burning because of me.  
That’s what they’re trying to tell us in here.  
I’ve been locked up for the past twenty years. It feels like an eternity. It’s a corny saying, but it’s true.  
Twenty years in here is making me lose sight of myself. With Righteous’ public access TV, metal guards, and horrible food, it’s hard not to. That’s the point. And I’m stuck here.

TWENTY YEARS EARLIER  
“No more rock! No more rock!” It was a chant heard across America.  
“Robert Orin Charles Kilroy, you have persistently and fragrantly violated Code 6-7-2, which forbids the playing and purveying of rock music,” a flat voice said. “You are convicted of the manslaughter of a member of the Majority for Musical Morality. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment.”  
Kilroy turned his head. His face remained as emotionless as the voice that spoke to him. On the inside, he was a mess. “Why me?” he thought.  
The cell bars closed.


End file.
